


Put Your Toys Away When You're Done Playing

by WeirdAlterEgo



Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, Enemas, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAlterEgo/pseuds/WeirdAlterEgo
Summary: He knows he is drawing away from Dick, trying to disappear into himself, sobbing and clinging to his pillow, without much success. Dick slides over, following him until Tim is at the edge of the bed with nowhere to go. Nowhere to escape to.“It’s all right, Timmy,” coos Dick. “It’s all right.”Slowly, by increments, Tim shuts down. He stops crying. He stops shaking. His hiccoughs peter off as he lets his death grip on the pillow softens. All the while, Dick strokes his head gently.“That’s a good boy, Timmy. There, it wasn’t that hard. You’re such a good boy.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne/Dick Grayson
Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952965
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	Put Your Toys Away When You're Done Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Pls tell me if my writing quality is slipping!
> 
> Oh and btw the tentacle dildo is real and uh... as usual, you know who is to blame.

Tim wakes up in his own bed.

His eyes mist over as he smooths a hand down his sheets. It’s soft. His duvet is warm. He is warm. He burrows deeper, enjoying the feeling of not being cold for a change.

It takes him a lot longer to realize there is nothing and nobody inside him, either. No plug, no salve, no… anything. For all intents and purposes, he is free.

He’s crying before he realizes it, great big sobs bursting from his throat as he buries his face into his pillow and hugs it, curling into a little ball. He tries to stifle it, to be as silent as possible, but…

He hears the door open before someone steps in, threading softly. He hears the steps getting closer, dreading it, before his bed dips behind him and a warm hand lands on his head to bury strong fingers into his hair.

“It’s all right, Timmy, Bruce forgave you!” Dock coos at him and Tim can’t muffle his sobs anymore.

He knows he is drawing away from Dick, trying to disappear into himself, sobbing and clinging to his pillow, without much success. Dick slides over, following him until Tim is at the edge of the bed with nowhere to go. Nowhere to escape to.

“It’s all right, Timmy,” coos Dick. “It’s all right.”

Slowly, by increments, Tim shuts down. He stops crying. He stops shaking. His hiccoughs peter off as he lets his death grip on the pillow softens. All the while, Dick strokes his head gently.

“That’s a good boy, Timmy. There, it wasn’t that hard. You’re such a good boy.”

Tim wants to throw up, but there’s no point. He goes lax and closes his eyes. Dick will tell him what Tim is expected to do, eventually. When he stops gloating.

The bed dips further and he feels weight over him as his face is patted with a tissue, his tears getting dried gently. It’s a mockery of gentleness. He refuses to melt into it.

Dick withdraws and stands up. “Go, take a shower and come down to the cave. Wear something easy to remove.”

Tim waits until he hears the footsteps and the door closing, silence reigning once again before he crawls out of bed. He isn’t surprised to be naked. What’s the use of putting clothes on him when they will just get him out of them to use him again?

He sighs and pads over to start the shower.

***

He is wearing sweats and a shirt when he goes down. He did think about leaving, for just a fleeting second as he stared at the ornate front door, but he fears if he did, Bruce would dispose of Jason, and maybe even Damian, too. His brothers’ lives hang around Tim’s neck like a noose, even after he went to the trouble to get the girls out of harm’s way.

No matter. This is Tim’s life now.

He turns his brain off, entering the cave on autopilot.

Dick is sitting in a new chair, playing with his phone, while Damian stands next to him, silent and still like a statue, only his green eyes flash as they follow Tim on his journey down to medical.

Tim stops in front of Dick, uncertain. There is a gurney ready, with belts hanging limply from its sides. The apprehension is building.

Dick looks up, a boyish smile on his face as he slides his phone into his back pocket. “Hey Timmy, that was fast!” Dick stands up then and goes around, stroking a proprietary hand down Tim’s back to grab his ass. “Drop the pants and we’ll get started!”

Tim drops the pants. He also steps out of them, folding them gently and placing them to the side. He locks his eyes with a pale-faced Damian before their eyes slide away.

He hears shuffling and pulling before that hand is back on his nape and he is pushed down on the gurney. He goes without protest in a fluid motion. His legs spread out, ass on display. He closes his eyes and waits patiently.

“Today we will teach Dami how to use toys safely. He is quite the novice, I bet you didn’t know!” Dick tells him jovially. “Here, Little D, you need to lube Tim up a little before you can push this in. Use that one finger like I showed you, last time.”

Tim hears some shuffling and other sounds before he feels a slick poke against his hole. Damian is hesitant, too careful. His finger slips over his hole two times before it finally nudges in, gently sliding back and forth before a second is squeezed in. Tim relaxes into the intrusion.

He thought Damian would rejoice at the chance at hurting him, but the kid is as skittish and careful as can be. Tim is… strangely warmed by that. Even if Dick is directing this session. Even if Bruce is quietly watching from somewhere as his blood son uses Tim.

The kid is gently scissoring his fingers, rubbing at his prostate, before Tim hears movement from the back.

“That’s enough, you can pull out. Here, slide this in.”

 _This_ appears to be the nozzle of an enema. Tim unclenches as much of his body as he can while he feels Damian’s inexperienced fingers feeding and pushing more of it inside him, until Dick stops him. “That’s enough, Little D. Come, you need to turn this to start it.”

Tim’s hands clench down on the gurney’s sides as the water begins to flow into him, faster than he is used to, but not the fastest yet. It’s not at angry Bruce levels yet. He shimmies his hips, pushing his stomach out and down so the handles of the gurney are not cutting into it, as he is being filled.

***

Damian stares transfixed at Drake’s bottom as water flows into in from the tube Dick made him push inside it. He doesn’t know how far it travelled inside the older boy, but it must have been far. Damian is ashamed, but he is already tenting his pants just thinking about how Drake must feel, having taken such a long thing inside, the nozzle wide and deep inside his bowels, water gushing in.

He rubs a hand down, adjusting his pants as he sees that mesmerizing backside shift and twitch as Timothy tries to find a more comfortable position, hips canting up, belly down, soft penis and balls swinging as he whimpers and moans.

Damian had his mouth around that penis. He has swallowed around it and drank down its ejaculate. He sometimes still dreams that he is down in that box, in the musty darkness, suckling on Timothy’s penis.

“You can make him feel better,” Grayson tells him, a sudden wall of heat behind Damian as he crowds them closer to Drake until Damian is a hair’s breadth away from miles of pale skin. “Rub his cock gently. Let him fuck your hand, it’ll make Timmy feel much better.” The man tells him, and Damian’s hand is already moving without permission from his own brain. His hand, the one with lubed fingers reaches around the moaning boy and grabs that pink, swinging cock in a loose fist.

Timothy whimpers as Damian’s fingers close around him. He bucks his hips, fucking into Damian’s fist while his stomach distends and rubs against Damian’s hand. He wants to sob, he is so hard from watching Timothy’s debasement while Grayson stands behind him, a hand stroking up and down his stomach, just over the jut of his erect penis as he whispers “you are such a good boy, Damian, such a good boy.”

The liquid inside the bag empties inside Timothy’s bowels before he has a chance to come. Damian, perhaps in a selfish desire to watch the boy come undone, clenches his hand down before he removes it as Grayson instructs, and the boy comes. Timothy is sobbing and moaning and whimpering in discomfort even as his come splatters the gurney and the floor, and Damian stands there, frozen, hard and dripping with his hands splattered with Drake’s warm spend.

Grayson pulls away then and pushes Damian to the side as he begins to pull the tube and the nozzle out, stroking Timothy’s flank with his other hand. “You know what to do now, right, Timmy? Can you be a good boy and hold it in till you reach the bathroom?”

“Yes.” Drake says quietly, and Damian sees the moment the nozzle pops out and the boy’s hole clenches down. Damian never wanted to relieve himself so much until now, and he whimpers as he watches the boy waddle towards the showers and bathroom, sticky hand inching towards his erection.

Grayson disposes of the empty bag and kit and catches Damian with a look. His smile widens before he bounds back to hug Damian from behind, plastering his front and erection against his back.

“Did you find filling Timmy so hot? Or was it Timmy coming? Do you like making Timmy come? Tell me, Little D,” Grayson coos as he pats Damian’s weeping erection with a broad hand, “do you want to jerk off with the hand that’s soiled with Timmy’s come?”

Damian nods. He very much wants to. He can’t even put it into words how lovely Drake looked so overwhelmed and discomfited. Humiliated and debased. Dishonoured by Damian.

“All right, Dami. If you can come using that hand, by the time Timmy comes back, you can. But if you can’t, you can’t touch yourself until we are done. Is that understood?”

Damian is already reaching inside his trousers while he nods so hard his teeth rattle, and then his sticky (sticky with Timothy’s spend) hand clenches around his erection. He isn’t gentle, for he needs it fast and desperate, Timothy’s white backside with the nozzle sliding in fills his eyes as he pumps his erection and he comes, spend splattering the already dirty floor as he sobs, hanging overwhelmed in Greyson’s arms.

When he looks up, Timothy is watching them with expressionless, blank eyes.

“Get into the chair,” Grayson tells the older boy while he lets go of Damian.

Damian busies himself with wiping his hand down and fixing his clothes while Grayson helps Drake sit into the big white chair with the stirrups that places his cock and hole on prominent display. With a few pumps of the pedals it rises, and then Grayson pulls out a little black bag that has Timothy blanching for a second before his face slides back into his blank mask.

Damian watches as a plethora of plastic, silicone and metal adult toys are shaken out of the bag and into the gurney. There are smaller and bigger and even monstrous ones, perhaps even bigger ones than Damian had to take that one time. He looks back at Grayson for instructions.

“I’ll give you a toy. I will tell you what it does and how to use it, and you will try it on Timmy. If you are unsure, you ask. We don’t want Timmy hurt, ok, Little D?”

Damian nods. He doesn’t want to hurt Drake.

“Good. But first, we will have to check Timmy’s anus to see he isn’t hurt,” Grayson tells him before picking up a metal object and showing it to Damian. “I’ll do this one, because it needs to be inserted carefully. Come, look!”

Damian steps closer watching silently as the man uses two fingers to slick Drake’s anus generously with lube before the metal thing is inserted in. As Grayson cranks it, it spreads. It blooms inside Drake’s anus, stretching it wider until Damian can see the pink walls clearly.

Grayson pulls out a thin flashlight and shines it inside Drake, motioning Damian even closer.

“This is a speculum,” he tells Damian. “With this we can see inside Timmy.”

Damian nods, entranced by the twitching, pink walls. He lets Grayson snag his right wrist to stick a finger inside the stretched hole and stroke Timothy’s silken walls before his hand is pulled out.

“See how clean he is?” Grayson asks him. “Some of the toys we use are quite long and Timmy needs to be clean enough for it to be safe to play. I do have some of those, but we have to start small, all right?”

Damian nods. He steals a peek at Drake’s face, at his sightless eyes, but there is nothing. No fear, no excitement, no emotions. It worries him.

However, he has no time to dwell on that, for Grayson reaches over the first toy. It is a small pink ball with a long tail. It’s handed over, and Damian’s hand hovers over Drake’s body, uncertain.

“It’s a small vibrator. It’s waterproof, so you can push it inside without fear of electrocution. You can push several of them up… in fact one of these days we should see how many Timmy can hold without bursting, wouldn’t that be fun?” Grayson asks with an enthusiastic smile, looking for all the world like an excited puppy, not someone who wants to push his brother full of adult toys.

Damian is aroused and horrified for the young man at the same time, but arousal is slowly winning out as he nods. He would love to see Drake whimpering and groaning as he is stuffed to the brink with tiny vibrators that give him so much pleasure he can’t hide his emotions. He would be truly glorious in his suffering.

“Good.” Grayson smiles at Damian encouragingly. “I’ll take out the speculum and then you can just push it in, all right?”

The speculum slides out effortlessly, and Damian watches as the hole struggles to close before he inserts the small bulb and pushes it in, nudging it as far as his fingers cad reach. Drake doesn’t even twitch.

Grayson walks around him then to lean over Timothy’s body, two clamps in his hands. “Observe how I do one, and you do the other, all right?” he asks before he clips one around Drake’s left nipple, leaving Damian to mimic the motion on his right one. A small chain dangles between them, and Damian reaches over to tug on it in sheer fascination, watching as it pulls on the nubs, turning them an even darker red.

“Very good, Dami,” Grayson praises him before he corrals him back in front of Drake.

The next is a thin, needle-like thing with a round keychain-like end. Damian holds it and can feel a little bit of give to it. He stares at Grayson, for he doesn’t know where it is supposed to go and there’s no answer incoming, just a wide smile that if Damian doesn’t know better, would call sinister.

Instead of words, the man once again plasters himself against Damian, taking his right hand and pulling it towards Timothy’s penis. “We have to be careful now. This is called a sound, and the insertion is _very_ delicate.”

Damian stares, transfixed as his hand is manipulated to enter the lubed-up thin object into the hole of Timothy’s penis, the rod slowly sinking down into the urethra. Timothy makes the first sound then, and Grayson has to snap at Damian to focus and not look at the keening, moaning boy’s face until the thing is fully inserted into him.

Damian watches, transfixed as the round, keychain-like thing is slowly worked down around the head of Timothy’s penis, trapping the object inside. He itches to get a hand on his penis again, to bury himself in Timothy’s dark heat while he plays with that rod in his erect penis and the chain attached to his clamped nipples, but…

Grayson hands him yet another toy. It’s pink and big. It’s a vibrator. Damian dutifully slicks it up and inserts it inside Timothy, possibly pushing the little ball thing further up inside his rectum. The handle is still out though, so Damian isn’t worried.

“Turn it on,” Grayson tells Damian gently, and he does. Both of them.

Timothy jerks like a marionette, whimpering as Damian turns it up and down, playing with the settings. Damian is hard, so hard as he watches how beautifully Timothy suffers. He is woefully ashamed but humiliatingly aroused at watching Timothy’s degradation. He wishes Grayson would let him spend his essence in Timothy again, but he is too afraid to ask.

“That’s enough, Little D. We have a few more things to use,” Grayson chuckles, and Damian turns off the toys and slides out one toy after the other, watching as Timothy’s chest rises and falls, the chain swinging between his nipples from the force of it.

What Grayson hands him next stops him in his tracks.

He looks back, aware that his eyes must be huge and round and his face ashen.

“Grayson… I _can’t_. It’s too big. Surely Timothy cannot take it.”

His reply is a chuckle. “He can, and he has before.”

Damian shakes his head mutely. However much he wants to stay in his oldest brother’s good graces, this is too much to ask. He refuses to do this to Timothy.

“All right, baby bat, let me help,” Grayson says and boxes Damian in with his body, lubing the monstrosity shaped like a tentacle until it glistens slickly in the cave’s lights. Damian’s arms hang limply as he is made to watch from his front row seat as the tip of the green and purple tentacle breaches the pink hole and slides forward, millimeter by millimeter, sucker after sucker disappearing inside the boy.

Once again Damian looks up at his face to find his eyes rolled back and his pink mouth open and drooling. Damian’s eyes swing back down to see only a few inches of the tentacle peeking out, even those disappearing rapidly as Grayson works it slowly out and back in, feeding more of it inside Drake’s obscenely stretched hole.

Damian can barely grasp it when the last of it disappears inside Timothy’s hole, stares stunned as Grayson keeps a finger against it, lest it slip out. He looks at the boy’s stomach, whimpering at the sight of the tentacle’s outline clearly visible against his taut stomach. He groans as he feels himself dribble inside his pants, mad with desire.

“Here, little D, hold it inside Timmy, I need one last thing.” Grayson says as he pulls Damian’s hand down to hold the tentacle inside Drake’s inside, and Damian does, staring at the beautiful young man as the squirms and undulates against the chair, legs strapped into the stirrups, unable to escape his monstrous impalement.

When Grayson returns, it is with some sort of thing that he puts under and around the thrashing boy that he pulls up, and then Damian recognizes it as a harness with straps that keep the gargantuan intrusion inside Timothy.

Damian steps back and watches as a struggling Timothy is harnessed with the enormous tentacle trapped up inside him, distending his belly in an obscene curl. He keens as he can’t take anymore, pulling his pants down and reaching for his erection, before his hands are grabbed by Grayson.

“Dami?” Grayson asks with a gentle lilt. “Who said you could touch yourself?”

Damian weeps. “Please, Grayson, I cannot. I _need_.”

Grayson looks down at him then, frowning. “Timmy needs, too. And do you hear him begging? Really Dami, you are terribly inconsiderate. Poor Timmy has been so good to you, letting you learn all you want but you think you deserve to come before he does?”

Damian stares at the trashing boy then, hole stretched and belly distended by the monstrous tentacle, and his words are gone. He can’t articulate a single syllable from want as he weeps for sweet release.

Grayson sighs then as he yanks him over until they are standing over Timothy, whose hand scrabbles against Damian, grabbing onto a hand to hold. Oh how Damian wishes it were his straining erection instead! Damian’s hands are still held by Grayson’s one hand while the other reaches down to gently remove the sound from Timothy’s penis.

The boy hiccoughs and whimpers in relief until the hand is gone and then he weeps and drools as his angry red penis bobs in search of stimulation but finds none. Damian watches, entranced, wishing he could lick, suck and pull at all those lovely toys and bodyparts, until he feels slick fingers against his anus.

He yells, surprised as Grayson fills him with one, two, three and then four fingers, stretching him so thoroughly Damian is mindless by the end, begging and pleading with the man to please take him or use him or do anything he pleases just let him come. His sobs mix with Timothy’s as they are both tortured, so close to orgasm but not allowed to reach it.

He struggles weakly against Grayson’s hand as he is stretched so wide he thinks he is going to be fed a tentacle himself before he is hoisted up and deposited gently onto Timothy’s lap. The older boy’s penis slides up inside Damian’s anus easily before Damian is pushed forward, his stomach smoothing over the tentacle bulge before his anus is nudged open further as he feels another intrusion.

“Hold still, baby bat!” Grayson snaps, his voice strained and Damian realizes it is him who is entering Damian alongside Timothy’s erection, and he moans and pushes back, engulfing Grayson’s penis. Grayson yells in surprise and his hips snap forward, spearing into Damian.

It’s tight. It’s really tight, but he is so, so hard and it feels so good to be so full. He whines as Timothy starts humping his hips into him. He is not in the best position, as Damian is still laid over him, but perhaps it is for the best as Damian is stretched so wide he might break apart at any moment. And then Grayson starts fucking into him with long, slow movements, and Damian sobs as he is fucked, he is fucked by two men and it’s impossible, he never thought this would happen under his Father’s roof but it did and does. He is fucked, his penis rubbing against Drake’s distended stomach as they both fuck inside him and he comes. He comes before Drake does, and then they both whimper and groan as Grayson fucks him with Timothy’s spent penis still inside him.

Grayson croons and stops, kissing Damian’s nape and stroking Drake’s head before he starts up again, fucking into Damian’s oversensitive hole slowly, so slow that Damian grows hard again, that he feels Drake firm up inside him, and _then_ Grayson starts fucking him harder, until once again they are fucking him both and he is trying to push down to meet them both, his penis rubbing against the ridge of the tentacle’s bulge inside Timothy and the thought of that thing, than monstrous thing still trapped inside Drake is what sends him over the edge again as they fuck him and empty themselves inside his boneless body.

They both catch their breath before Grayson dismounts and lets Timothy’s spent penis slide out of Damian. Grayson helps him down, pats his buttock that are dripping with spend and lube and Damian whimpers and shivers at the feeling.

He watches Drake in the chair, with Damian’s essence painting his torso. The bulge still very visible and his hole twitches constantly, unable to expel it. Damian feels himself stirring again, and he sighs.

“Come, Dami,” says Grayson, “let’s get Timmy cleaned up.”

The clamps are removed first, and then Grayson unbuckles the belts around the stirrups, letting the boy’s legs down, who whimpers as he tries to stand. Damian can see clearly as the bulge shifts inside a little, and Damian... He tries to shift away to not reveal his burgeoning erection. It’s shameful. Also, he doesn’t know what Grayson would make him do if he-

“Well now, Dami, that’s some youthful enthusiasm!” Grayson chuckles, and Damian doesn’t dare look either of them in the eyes. “All right, boys, let’s go to the showers, clean ourselves up!”

Timothy goes first, his gait careful and strange and Damian cannot stop himself from growing harder as he imagines how it would feel like, if he were the one with that hulking thing trapped up inside his bowels. He yelps as he feels a finger nudging against his hole. He looks over his shoulder to find Grayson smiling mischievously at him as he fingers Damian open while nudging him forward to the showers.

Timothy is already soaping himself when Grayson walks over to him, undoing the harness. “Keep it inside you as long as you can, all right, Timmy?” he pats the boy on the back before he walks back behind Damian and spreads his legs. “All right, Dami, you watch Timmy.” He whispers before he slides back inside Damian’s sore passage.

Damian whimpers as Grayson begins to fuck him, his hands around Damian’s middle as they both watch Timothy struggling to hold that monstrous thing inside him while his bowels try to expel the hulking intruder.

Damian is already close, just seeing Drake’s stomach twitch and contort around that humongous bulge before it slips, and they see the end appear as it beings its slow, slimy slide out of the whimpering boy, the bulge receding until the tentacle flops wetly to the tiled floor.

“There we go, Timmy. Now clean yourself up. When you done, you can redress and go up to your room. Bruce will be with you shortly.

Damian wants to see, but he can’t because Grayson flips him towards the wall of the shower and begins to fuck him harder, and he groans, whimpering as he comes against the tiles for the fourth time that day. He goes boneless and doesn’t care when Grayson lifts him and uses him as a puppet until he finally spends his essence inside Damian.

“There we go, Dami, all spent then?” he asks Damian when he sets him down.

Damian nods. He doesn’t think he could come again, even if he wanted. He looks around, but Drake has already left, leaving the tentacle monstrosity behind.

“Let’s clean up,” Grayson tells him gently. “I’ll handle the toys, don’t worry.”

Damian wants to tell him it is not the cleanup that worries him, but doesn’t dare to say it. He picks up a bar of soap and starts to work up a lather. Perhaps he should broach the subject outside of Gotham.


End file.
